


Coming Home

by sergeantwinter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Reunion, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantwinter/pseuds/sergeantwinter
Summary: Michael surprises Gavin by coming home early from a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on tumblr!

Michael’s phone buzzed with an incoming text. _Miss you_ it read, with a heart and a kissy-face emoji. Michael smiled, the screen illuminating his face in the passenger seat of the car. He’d been away on a recon mission with Ryan for the last two months, collecting information on a new crew that had sprung up in the next state over. Gavin hadn't been able to visit: he was too busy with his own tasks for the Fake AH Crew. They’d had a few phone calls, and they texted each pretty frequently, but it wasn’t the same. It always left Michael feeling a little empty, as though he was reaching out to grab something but it disappeared at the last moment. Michael wasn’t supposed to be home for another two weeks, but Ryan said he’d be able to finish the mission alone. Michael couldn’t wait to see the look on Gavin’s face.

It was nearly four in the morning when the car pulled up outside the penthouse; none of the lights were on. Michael hoped that someone would hear him knock, or he'd be stuck in the cold for a few hours, and not even seeing Gavin would be able to cheer him up after that. He fetched his bags out of the trunk and made his way up to the front door. He was beginning to feel nervous. Taking a deep breath, he pounded against the door.

After a minute or two, a light turned on in the house, and a bleary eyed Gavin opened the door. It took him a moment to register Michael, he was probably half asleep still, but his face lit up in ecstasy when he did. He flung himself into Michael’s arms; Michael dropped his bags, lifting Gavin into the air and swinging him around. Lowering him back to the ground, Michael leaned in to kiss him, and a feeling that can only be described as _home_ washed over him. Michael picked his bags up and threw his arm around Gavin’s shoulders, guiding him back into the house. They had a lot to catch up on.


End file.
